


Loki In Gotham

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: Okay this came about after binge watching Marvel films and Gotham. Loki is a good guy in this and is an honorary Avenger. He never turned bad, and the whole war in the first Avenger film was stared by the Red Skull, and somehow Loki lands up in Gotham and in the parallel DC universe when the Red Skull uses the Tesseract, Loki being a good guy and all probably pushes one the other  Avengers out the way when the portal opens but gets dragged in, probably a good job to being he lands up falling the equivalent of a tower block and he’s like a God and it would have probably have killed the Avenger he pushed out the way. I’m thinking Hawkeye, anyway in falls onto the Wayne’s Manor front lawn, which is where I will start the story.PS I’m going to roughly write this in the Gotham TV universe as I love the BAMF Alfred character, and all the gangsters and stuff.





	Loki In Gotham

“Bloody hell,” Was the only words that leave Alfred’s mouth as he sees a lot of blue light and then a man falling. All green leather, armour and long black hair. Even in Gotham that wasn’t something you saw everyday. Alfred was pretty sure the guy must be dead, but he could actually see him getting up, granted with limp and one arm clutching his ribs but he was getting up after falling the distance of a skyscraper. 

“Hey mate you okay,” Alfred asks running over to the tall being. 

“Nothing that a few hours won’t cure, and sorry I seem to have fell onto your flower beds,” Loki sighed trying to get an idea of where he was. He couldn’t here anything of the battle, and the last thing he heard from that was Thor screaming his name as he was pulled into the blue light. “Could I be so kind to ask where I am? I really need to get back to the battle that is raging in New York, I don’t seem to be able to see Stark Towers from here or hear any battle,”

“Stark Towers?” 

“Tony Stark, the man of Iron, billionaire?”

“Never heard of him,”

“Am I still on Misgard- Um I mean Earth,”

At this point Alfred was pretty sure this man had a concussion. Which would be understandable.

“You’re on Earth yes, in Gotham,”

“Gotham? Well I’m sorry to leave and be impolite but I need to go,” Loki said trying to teleport but landing up in the same place. 

Alfred had to admit to being shocked when the man seemed to flicker away but then was back, looking confused and then extremely worried.

“Oh- oh dear-” 

“What is it?”

“The Tesseract has seemed to have to sent me to not just a different place but a different dimension, I can’t even call the rainbow bridge from here- Heimdall won’t even be able to see me to bring me back-” Loki said his green eyes wide and it was more the realisation that he had just been transported to a different universe then any fall that had his eyes rolling back in his head and fainting on the front lawn of the Wayne’s Manor.


End file.
